A Life Not Lived
by TwilightedForFun8909
Summary: Bella is kidnapped by James and his coven when she was 14 years  old.Held captive by james for several and then found by the wolve and brought  to the Cullen's.    Must be atleast 18 to read. Contains abuse and rape.   I'm sooo sorry I deleted this story
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Ch. 1

I lay with my eyes closed on the dirty ground hoping _HE_ doesn't know that I'm awake though I know he does. Unfortunately, I can't stop the images that flash by my closed lids. I also can't stop the lone tear that escapes my eye to run down my cheek. I think about whether to wipe it away or just let it be, but _He_ decides for me.

"Come on cupcake it's time we move on from here." _He _says in my ear. I inwardly shudder from the fear of him so close to me. I hate _him _and I hate me. I pull away so he isn't so close but try not to appear disrespectful.

"Yes Master." I hated calling him that but it angered him if I didn't. I stand up, ignoring the new pain that shows itself, and grab what's left of my clothes. I try not to look at my body to much out of fear I might start crying. I won't cry for _him _or in front of _him_. As I'm putting my clothes back on I hear the sounds of the others footsteps as they arrive. I make no attempt to acknowledge that I heard them and just continue with my task.

"James, when will we dispose of your disgusting _pet_?" Victoria says the word with such venom in her voice I almost winced, but stopped myself.

"Vic, we've discussed this and I won't have this conversation again with you. She stays alive until I say otherwise. Got it?" James snarls back at her. Laurent walks casually over to me and hands me a long sleeve shirt he acquired. I don't ask where got because I already know it was of one of their latest victims.

"Thank you." I say quietly as I put the shirt on over my shredded clothes. It's not much but it hides more of my body so it's slightly more comfortable. He smiles a sad smile back at me. Out of the three I trust Laurent the most, well I don't actually trust any of them but at least I know he won't hurt me.

James grabs my wrist and slings me onto his back before I can get my balance he takes off running. I don't know where we're at anymore and I don't ask. I just know we are in the forest somewhere and it's rainy all the time. I try to look around but automatically become dizzy so I just shut my eyes and lay my head down. The images are back again. My mother's screams of terror and my father's shouts of anger. I try to imagine what life would have been like if James hadn't come along. I daydream about my first date and stolen kisses at school. My father telling me that no guy will ever be good enough for me. Just the simple things you don't even think about unless they are taken from you.

I suddenly feel the air stop rushing past me and my eyes shoot open, Victoria and Laurent on either side of me. I can tell their talking to fast and low for me to hear them but I don't try to listen because I simply don't care enough to try. Just as suddenly as we stopped we started again except in a different direction.

"Stay hidden." James hisses at me as he slows to a walk and drops me to the ground. I cringe as the pain in my back and ribs flare again. Once I situate myself next to a tree James, the demon that he is, wraps a rope around said tree and then around my ankle. When I look back up their gone but I know better than to move from my spot. So I just sit up and wait for their return, they always return.

Sun up, sun down. Sun up, sun down. Sun up, sun down. I'm not sure how long I've sat here on my own, with the urge to flee getting greater. I'm so hungry but James says I eat too much so I am only allowed to eat once a day and sometimes not even that much. I slowly lie down on the rain soaked ground and try to drift away to the blackness but it won't come. I hear a rustling to my left but I don't acknowledge the noise. If something has come to kill me I won't fight, I can't fight anymore. I hear the footsteps as the get closer. To loud to be James but I'm not sure what else it would be and still I don't care.

There's a shimmer in the air and this time I do look. I almost gasped out loud at the sight before me. Three huge men with russet colored skin and two huge wolves on either side of them.

One of the men takes a step closer to me speaks. "We won't hurt you." He says and then pauses "How long have you been out here?" He asks. I think for a moment but I can't give him an answer so I just shrug. He nods his head and asks another question. "My names Sam, what's your?"

This time I can answer, "Bella." I whisper. I'm not sure if he can hear me but he appears to.

"Bella, that's a nice name. I'm going to get you out of here, alright?" I just look at him. Out of here? To where? I just nod again not trusting my voice. He comes closer and I flinch away. He stops but has a pained look on his face.

I take a deep breath and speak a little louder than last time. "It's ok you can come closer but I'm... umm… kind of tied to the tree." I mumble.

He nods again and steps closer, this time I don't flinch. "Hold still Bella and I'll remove the rope." He says softly. I close my eyes and remain motionless.

I hear one of the others speak as Sam works on the rope. "Sam, what are we going to do with her?" The speaker asks quietly.

"Jacob will remain with me while the rest of you get back to the reservation." Sam orders them just as the rope releases me from its hold. "There. I'm going to have to carry you. Is that ok." He asks me, his tone softer than what he used with the others.

"Ok." I whisper. He carefully places his arms under my knees and behind my back. I tried not to cry out but the pain was just too much. "Christ." Sam gasp as the other man pulled the back of my shirt up. I whimper in his hold when fingers run down the bruise. "Jacob. Stop touching it." He hisses at the other man, that I now know as Jacob.

"I'm so sorry I didn't me to hurt you." Jacob cries frantically.

"I'm fine. I've had worse." I mumble even though it still hurts. At my words they both growl and the sound shocks me.

"Sam, where are we taking her?" Jacob asks as they start to run, much slower then James but too quick to be human.

Sam sighs but answers anyway. "I'm afraid there's only one place we can take her." No more words are spoken between the two as they run and I just lay my head on Sam arm trying to make since of everything. Not long later we were slowing to a much more human walk and I lift my head to look around. I can't help but gasp this time, out loud. It's a huge mansion with a beautiful meadow for a yard.

"Yes the Cullen's do have expensive taste don't they?" Sam says with a smirk. We these Cullen's the same thing they were? I thought to myself.

"No one is home. Do we wait?" Jacob asks Sam, whom I'm guessing is the leader of all the men I seen earlier.

"Yes." Is Sam's reply, as I was sat down on the porch close to the door, "Bella, I'll be right back. Do you remember the wolves you saw earlier?" I nodded, he was leaving me? He couldn't just leave me. I started to panic when I felt warm hands touch my cheeks. "I'll be right back. Jacob will be right here ok?" I nodded not wanting the fear to seep into my voice. He looked at my face for another moment then turned around and walked into the woods.

He was only gone for a few seconds when a huge black wolf stepped out in his place. So they were some kind of shape shifter then? I thought. The Sam wolf walked over towards me, slowly like he was gauging my reaction, I smiled slightly letting him know I was ok.

It started raining harder and the wind picked up but it couldn't reach us on the porch. I started to shiver from the wind. I felt a warm body and fur wrap around my shaking frame. I snuggled closer to the Sam wolf and closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 3

Sometime later I startled awake by growling and opened my eyes to see Sam standing over my body protectively. I looked around frantically searching for the cause of his stance but couldn't see from my place under his huge frame. I started to get a little scared when other growls and some hisses coming from the direction Sam is facing. I also noted that Jacob was in a protective stance in front of us.

"Sam?" I whisper a bit fearful of his reaction.

Instantly his head swivels to look at me and he whines a little. I also hear in that exact moment an enraged voice too musical to be human.

"What the hell are the wolves doing here?"

Sam and Jacob growl at the owner of the voice.

Tears slide down my face. Why would they save me only to deliver me to my death? I thought. I can't believe I let myself trust them. James was right I am stupid. I tried to stop the sob that escapes but it's no use. Sam whines again and moves to stand in front of me while Jacob helps me to stand and I hear several gasp as I make it to my feet.

"Oh my"

"What the hell?"

"Dear God"

I hear all at once and I cringe. Jacob pulls me behind him as Sam runs to the forest and a second later he's back and human again. I look over and see seven vampires standing just outside the forest edge. Sam takes his place in front of me which I can only assume is to block me from their view.

"Rosalie." A male voice scolds. "What is it we can do for you?" The male asks.

"We actually would like to speak to you, Dr. Cullen." Sam says as he takes my hand and pulls me to stand beside him and Jacob. "We found her in the woods on our patrol. I didn't think it wise to take her to the ER considering it could reveal both our secrets and as much as I'm against it you are my only choice for medical attention for her." I look at him as he finished speaking.

_Medical attention? _ I thought to myself.

"So she knows?" The blonde male, I'm assuming is the leader, asks.

"Well she knows ours for sure and I'm pretty sure she knows her's considering how we found her." Sam replies

"Christ." Someone hisses, I turn my head to find out but I'm not sure which one said it. "How are you still alive?" This time I know who it is and look directly at the boy with the bronze hair. Just then I notice their eyes.

"Not red." I whisper but of course they all heard it and turn to look at me. I shift my gaze back to Sam silently asking for answers.

"No not red. Their…. different." Sam tells me softly, hesitating at the end. I look back to the vampires in front of me.

"I don't understand. They look the same just their eyes are different. Why did you bring me here Sam? You said you were going to help me. But... but… you brought me here. You said I could trust you." I knew tears were streaming down my face but I just couldn't stop them. I felt warmth surround me and looked up to see Sam with a pained expression on his face.

"Bella, I am going to help you in every way that I can. But I can't risk taking you to the hospital. There will be too many questions asked and I think you've been through enough already." He whispered into my ear. I simply nodded in answer.

"Maybe we should get her inside out of the cold and I'm Carlisle by the way." The leader says to me.

"Bella." I whisper knowing the can hear me. All of a sudden a searing pain shoots through my skull and I clutch my head, whimpering.

"Bella? Bella!" I'm not sure who said it but it sounds panicked.

"James." I say so quietly had they been human they surely wouldn't have heard.

"Who's James?" I hear someone ask.

"I'm not sure." Sam answers. "Bella, honey, who's James?" He asks looking straight into my eyes and I suddenly feel like I have known him my entire life. I hear him gasp and I'm almost positive he feels it to.

"Shit." I hear from somewhere behind us curse.

Sam shakes his head a bit and looks a little dazed before he asks again. "Who's James?"

"My master." I answer fearfully. I know that when he catches me I will never know freedom. I hear a growl come from his chest as he starts to shake.

"Master?" He hisses, he sounded angry and I was starting to get nervous. I nod and step back slowly raising my shirt. I pull it over my head and hold it in my hand.

I hear gasp and growls just now remembering that we weren't alone. "Can we go inside now?" I asks hopefully. Not really looking at anyone.


	3. AN

**A/N **

**I'm sorry I deleted this story by accident and that the second chapter is so short but I just wanted to give what I had done so far. I have more that I'm currently working on but I thought you guys would like an update. Please if you would review and tell me if I should continue I would appreciate it. I'm kinda new to posting on this site and its taking me a bit to fully grasp everything. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**Sorry this took so long guys. My son caught a bug and has been really, really sick. Also I tried a small part of this chapter in another POV I'm not so sure it sounds very good but I wanted to try. If you have any questions about anything in the previous or current chapters please ask away. **

**Also I have forgot to mention that all characters are owned by our wonderful SM and I am just borrowing them for my little story. Thank you SM and I hope you don't mind.**

Ch. 4

"Of course dear." The female with the caramel colored hair says to me with a motherly look about her. _If she wasn't a vampire I would have hugged her. _ I thought to myself.

"Thank you." I whisper but then realized something and my head jerked to Sam."You're not leaving me here are you?" I ask him fearfully.

He looks into my eyes for a moment then sighs and puts his hand on my cheek. "I'm not going anywhere." He tells me while never breaking eye contact. I nod and try to smile a little. I think it worked because he smiles a sad smile back at me.

He turns us around to face a door that I assumed would lead us inside. I walk slowly behind my Sammie. _Wait mine? Sammie? Where in the world did that come from?_ I thought to myself. We continue into the house, me clinging to his hand, until we reached what looked like a family room. Sam led us over to one of the huge white sofas and took a seat pulling me down beside him and Jacob sat on my other side.

I looked around and noticed that the seven vampires had followed suit and taken seats around the room, as if they really needed to sit.

After several awkward minutes Carlisle finally spoke. "Bella, I would like to introduce my family. This is my wife Esme and my son Edward." He said as he pointed to the woman beside him and the boy with the bronze hair. "This is my son Emmett and his wife Rosalie." He pointed to the huge vampire standing by the model looking blonde. "And this is my daughter Alice and her husband Jasper." He pointed to the pixie looking girl and the blonde with scars all over him. "I would like to take a better look at your injuries if you will allow me to. But first I'm sure you would like to clean up a bit." I nodded, shocked by his kindness. "Esme can help you….." He offered and I know my eyes widened to the size of a golf ball.

"I… um… Can I go by myself?" I finally stuttered out.

He smiled a sad smile as he answered. "Of course. Alice will you get her some clothes please?" Just as the words left his mouth a raven haired girl with short hair darted off towards the stairs and came back a few seconds later with some clothes in hand. I didn't want to touch her icy skin and I guess Sam knew what I needed and grabbed the clothes for me. The raven hair girl I now know as Alice told me out to get to the bathroom and I all but ran in the direction she pointed.

SAM's POV

We stayed silent until we heard the shower start then Carlisle turned to me. "She's terrified of us." Wow way to state the obvious.

"Yes, she is. So far we know that the small clearing she was in had three sent trails but we only caught one leech." I said trying to be polite, at least for my Bella.

"So Doc, can you tell us how she is still human?" Jacob asked.

"All I can think of is that the venom was removed after each bite. Whether or not the just bit her or just injected venom as a way of torture we will have to ask her. Also could you tell me how you found her?" Carlisle said in his "Doctor" voice.

I knew Jacob was ready to give a smartass remark so I answered. "She was tied to a tree by her ankle."

"They must not have trust to not run away." _Once again the Doc is stating the obvious_. I thought to myself.

"How long do you think she was with them?" Esme asked us.

"What's the date?" Said a sweet voice, causing all our heads to turn. _How long had she been there? _

"Umm… September 12, 2011." The mind reader answered her question.

BPOV

"Umm… September 12, 2011." The bronze hair that I now know as Edward said to me.

"I turn 19 tomorrow." I whispered to myself.

"19? Bella how long were you with them?" Sam asked looking like he was dreading the answer.

"About 5 years." I answered truthfully. Was that all it was? It felt like a decade to me. I can still see the night _HE _took me. My mother's screams pain…

I was pulled out of my dreaded thoughts by Jacob's voice. "5 Years? You were 14? When the hell did vamps do shit like this?" He looked furious while everyone else looked shocked.

"Bella, can I ask you what exactly they did to you?" Carlisle asked. I started to panic. I couldn't tell them what he did, I couldn't. Suddenly I felt a wave of calm hit me and I stiffened. Someone was trying to manipulate me. I study the feeling for a moment and knew where it was coming from and what it was.

"Empath." I whispered and threw my little bubble like shield around and snapped my head to look at Jasper. "Please don't do that. I don't like to be forced to do _anything_." I all but begged and demanded at the same time.

Once again I think I shocked them speechless.

**A/N **

**The reason Sam didn't imprint on Bella the first little bit is because she never looked into his eyes. It say sign of submission. **


End file.
